minecraftplanetearthfandomcom-20200213-history
F1sh98
NOTICE: This page had been previously censored due to a decision reached with the MinecraftPlanetEarth server staff and the administrative figures of the MinecraftPlanetEarth Wiki. Writing about this particular player had been previously prohibited due to requests by the parties mentioned above that players moved on from the past and forgot about this particular player. It has now been uncensored following change of wiki administration. F1sh98 was a banned player, former king of the Great Federation and mayor of Mendoza. He was know to be one of the most hated players and one of the best military strategists in server history. He joined in December 2014 and quickly joined the city Madrid. However, after leaving Madrid and making his own town and then empire, his influence and power expanded rapidly. History Joining According to many people, his first words after joining the server were: "This server has Towny?" and worked as farmer in wilderness. And it was then, that his influence started to expand. The first town he joined was Madrid. TheCarlagas ''says, that around that time, when Venice existed, Don told him about F1sh for the first time, describing him as: ''"A weird new guy joined Madrid. He thinks he's part of the aristocracy". Foundation of the Great Federation Around this time, F1sh left Madrid to make the town of Mendoza (which would later become the Great Federation). He wanted to build it near Madrid, but DON already had his suspicion and doubts about F1sh, so he pushed him to move to Chile. He started to expand quickly, with towns joining his nation and his cities and creating outposts everywhere in the world, causing many towns to get angry (mainly OwlCharles, from Darwin). This created friction between the 2 whole empires, causing a sort of Cold War to breakout. In general, most of the server was against F1sh, because of the outposts claiming and propaganda. The main head of the anti-F1sh movement was OwlCharles. But everything changed in the Split of Democratic Union, when Owl took Darwin and some other Dem's towns into the Fed, looking for a "more authoritarian leader". Finally, F1sh attacked Madrid and destroyed/stole some aircrafts due to the heightened tensions that the cold war brought. When this happened, Madrid became one of the leading powers of Anti-F1sh sentiment, after Madrid was chosen to be the capital of Ecu on February 1st, 2015. Afterwards, there was an attempt to talk it out peacefully, but that ended up failing miserably. F1sh was shown very interested in having good relations with Ecu, but when DON decided to take a trip to all the Ecu's towns and rejected the peace offering, F1sh got angry. After careful planning and military buildup, he attacked Madrid when the mayor was sleeping. F1sh said about the invasion that "Madrid is a big sitting duck. The leaders are too hypocritical and inept to protect the city from any sort of harm at all!". Within ten minutes, F1sh claimed Madrid's city square, which is the center and most important place in the city. Historians of the server disagree on how good the siege was, with mixed opinions being thrown and disputed. Such historians as ViolableChain said that F1sh chose a bad place to begin the assault, but other historians such as MajorPAIN40 say it was a very well thought out and successful siege. By that time however, people had enough and Sir_Rennington led the first rebellion and successful attack against F1sh. F1sh was too arrogant to surrender, so he simply called a ceasefire. After that it was clear World War 3 had begun. The 3rd World War of the new world (~20th server World War over all) was a rather short war. Madrid and Mendoza, DONRE and F1sh, made a true ceasefire to deal. F1sh broke the ceasefire to reclaim the land that Madritians had claimed in Mendoza. Afterwards Madrid's side started the second uprising claiming all of F1sh's stolen plots in the square successfully, but Madrid still kept some owned plots in Mendoza. This ment that Madrid was winning. In the end F1sh destroyed his own town, sent bullets flying into the crowd and repeatedly said "Its not safe here"! F1sh was later banned for a creeper spawner, though it is seen as a few as a bullish charge. Legacy Even if he was a hated player, his legacy exists in many monuments, highlighting the bridge at Chicago in memorial of F1sh or F1sh street in downtown Detroit. There are also some others like the Monument to the Federation's Fall, the Museum about F1sh's death in Pressburg, the monument to the F1sh's defeat and the monument to Madritian Nationalism in Madrid, and many others. The support to F1sh and his nation, before and after his ban, is called by the historians Federationism. According to Former Sultan Aero of Basra: "Was he evil? Definitively not. Was he dangerous? Ask the historians about that." - Aero, 2015 Category:Players Category:Banned Players